guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guardian of the Hunt
proof its at least linked to strenght: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10028444&page=9 HJT 06:19, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :Also proof that it is a very attractive looking shield...I want one!-Onlyashadow 09:34, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::I wouldn't mind one, shame maxed shields are as rare as crystalline swords. Would be nice to see a green with this skin, much like I was hoping to see a gothic dual axe green --SK 17:17, 19 August 2006 (CDT) dropping? I have been farming wardens and chests for 2 days straight and have yet to see one of these. Are you sure on the drop location info? Maybe it only drops from the higher level wardens? If so, we might want to clarify that. Nope, I just got one from a level 18 Warden of the Trunk in Arborstone, just outside Tanglewood Copse--Devils Apprentice 21:16, 5 February 2007 (CST) Saw it gold dropped by urgoz finishing chest My drop I found this shield from a chest in Ferndale, close to the Necro boss on the little bridge. Armor16 (req 13 Tactics), Reduces Physical damage by 5 ( 20% chance) Rarest Shield? I've heard some people claim in LA that this was the rarest shielf in all of GW. Is this true? What other shield would be more or equally rare? ::I think they are too, I believe the closest in rarity is a Gloom Shield but I still think the Guardian of the Hunt is 5x as rare. (T/ ) 15:26, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :: magumma or whatever that burning titans drop is more rare imo :::Magmas Shield.--Renegade26 16:33, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Shaped Lion Head? Could be a goat aswell ;) --Birchwooda Treehug 12:56, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :dyed black, could be your mother as well, with as much detail as you can see :P 71.98.72.54 20:28, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::This skin makes me laugh. Who would pay so much for one ha!69.151.61.136 20:34, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Drop They also drop in Fissure, got one from there Got one from trade req 10 tactics, black dyed, max armor and with an inscription slot. Still worth much? Zaischen chest Got one five minutes ago from a Zaischen chest : gold req 12 tactic inscribable Unupgradeable yea, i picked one up from a kurzick chest, and i cant upgrade it with anything... 08:37, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that since it's from factions, it's not inscribable so you can't put a new inscription on it. You should be able to upgrade it with shield handles, though. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 08:41, 12 June 2008 (UTC) All non inscribable shields cannot be upgraded with shield handles. Only Nightfall and EoTN shields are inscribable and thus only those can use a handle. ( 06:20, 19 August 2008 (UTC)) Black Dye Am i the only one that has noticed that when you dye it black its just pitch black and really you only see the outline? its kinda cool almost looks like an error. GotH? Do people use GoTH to refer to this item very much anymore? I myself had never heard it until I saw it on this article, but apparently it was common enough at one time to make goth redirect here. If it's not commonly used anymore, then we should change "goth" to redirect to Gift of the Huntsman instead; if it is still used, then "goth" needs to be made a disambig page. —Dr Ishmael 20:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone looking for one will most likely use GotH. However, high-end PvPers don't use it, so nobody wants it. :Imo, redirect Goth to Gift, put a note on Gift that states "Goth redirects here. Looking for shields? Go here instead". Gifts are much, much more common. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan. —Dr Ishmael 22:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC)